Stuck in an Elevator
by asasin8444
Summary: Our SP crew is stuck in an elevator, what else can I say? Possible random, crack and maybe ooc-ness.
1. It's just the jist of it

Disclaimer: I do NOT own STRAWBERRY PANIC! But I do own the DVDs

Stuck in an Elevator

Yes, one of _these _types of stories. I was bored and wanted to see how well this little idea would go. I also wanted to try out writing in this style. I have read fics where the writing format is like this, and I've got to say, some of them have gotten a real good amount of reviews. Although, if it isn't good enough, I'll just switch into regular writing format. :D

Note-Characters might be on the ooc side, due to my liking of writing random-crack fics.

And I'm sorry if there's any mistakes, whatsoever, this was a bit rushed.

Now onto the story...

--

Nagisa sat in the corner, playing with the hem of her uniform. She sighed, out of exhaustion. No, she didn't run a mile, and neither did she do anything... physical. She was just... well, tired. She looked at the other occupants: Hikari, Yaya, Amane, Shizuma, Tsubomi, Miyuki, Chiyo, Chikaru, the trio Kizuna, Remon and Kagome, Tamao, Shion, Kaname, and Momomi. They were tired themselves, playing around to make the time go faster, sleeping and just chatting quietly. Well, for some, loudly, I would say.

'Stuck in an elevator', four words that many, perhaps, dread. Why would one say such things? And weren't you pondering as to why Nagisa was tired? I'm guessing by now you have an idea where our favorite red-head and her companions are.

Playing with the elevator buttons, Yaya spoke loudly. Frankly, she was the only one speaking loud.

Yaya: Okay, first things first! How the heck did we end up in here? I mean, seriously! How did we?

Tsubomi glared at Yaya: Yaya-senpai, quit talking so loud! This elevator is too small for your voice to be reverberating in here.

She crossed her arms as she tried to make some room in the tiny space she occupied between Yaya and Kizuna.

Yaya scoffed as she grinned at Tsubomi, nudging her: Aw come on! You know you want to know the answer just as bad as I do! And I'm not talking loud!

She yelled the last part into Tsubomi's ear as she wrapped an arm around her, flashing her winning smile. Tsubomi looked down as she slightly blushed, but kept her trademark scowl.

Tsubomi: N-no I don't! Your loud voice is just annoying in this little room! Some people are trying to sleep!

She pointed to the sleeping figure of Kaname, with Momomi sitting on top of her with a black sharpie in her hand, scribbling the words 'Wet paint' on the elevator wall. Kaname began to stir.

Tsubomi: See!?

Yaya just shrugged and ignored her and continued to pester her fellow classmates and friends.

Yaya: Anyway, does anyone know why?

Tamao, who sat next to Nagisa and Miyuki, was writing something in her little black book momentarily before she looked up at Yaya.

Tamao: You don't know? Weren't you paying any attention this past... (She looked at her watch. Surprisingly yes, she owns a watch.) 24 minutes and 48 seconds?

Yaya nodded and just waited to see if Tamao knew the answer to her sought after question.

Tamao: Hmm.. Well, to put it into simple terms...

_The head sister had told the students that they were going to make an elevator, convenietly placed at the oldest building on Miator. Why? Because there were 'special' students with 'special' needs that needed a bit of help getting to the top of the building. One would be confused as to why the heck would a 'special' person with 'special' needs, need to go to the top of the building at all. But hey, they didn't really care, at least it beat walking up all those damn stairs._

_It was then that the new Etoile pair, Hikari and Amane had volunteered to test out the new facility. Actually, Hikari always wanted to try out an elevator ever since she got over her fear or small-boxed rooms with oh-so-many buttons to push, so she was the one who wanted to test it out. Amane was forced, or else she wouldn't get some of that __**special rabu-rabu **__tonight. Not wanting to be the only ones to try out the new elevator, Hikari invited all her good friends in on the fun. Hah! She thought it was something 'fun' to look forward to._

Tamao sighed, closed her little book, and smiled as she finished the weird monologue-thing she just did.

Nagisa looked at Tamao with an 'Ohmigod, no way!' expression. If they were in a cartoon land, a light bulb would've appeared above Nagisa's head right about now. Glad that there was something to get her mind off being bored, she replied.

Nagisa: Oh! I see now! So were in here because--

She was cut off by Yaya, who abruptly sat up as she punched the air in excitement.

Yaya: Ah yes! I get it as well!

Sitting by Yaya and Amane, Hikari sweatdropped when Yaya hugged her with her free arm.

Yaya: It's all Hikari-chan's fault!

Grinning ear to ear, Yaya hit Hikari playfully.

Hikari: E-eh? My fault? B-but I didn't mean to--

Yaya cutting her off: its okay, Hikari-chan! Even if you ever do something this stupid, forcing us all into trying out the new elevator by luring us with fresh-baked cookies, remember this! I'll always be your best friend who likes to borrow your pink fluffy, bunny slippers every so often so I can enjoy my cartoons, Saturday nights!

Everyone stared. Kaname was finally awake and she too, heard what Yaya said. Shifting a little under Momomi, trying to get into a more comfortable position, she spoke up.

Kaname: Hey idiot who watches cartoons every Saturday night and eats cookies and milk before going to bed, mind actually talking and not yelling more often?

Yaya screamed: What?! H-how?! When did you?! Eh!?

Kaname smirked and closed her eyes, feeling victorious. Momomi hugged her girlfriend and smiled.

Momomi: Aw, how cute. But not as cute as my little Kaname's favorite thing to do before she goes to bed, right?

She poked Kaname on the cheek, as Kaname's eyes snapped open.

Kaname: Uh... no. My thing isn't cute. Not at all!

Momomi: Yes it is! And you know it! It's so cute! Every night you like to listen to bed time stories about Mister Mookinz and the enchanted princess Hot-pocket and be tucked in! I love it!

Kaname sighed as she looks down in shame: Oh god... please no...

Everyone laughed.

Shizuma was, meanwhile, wooing Nagisa in the corner with corny hook-up lines. Even if they were already together, she wanted to have a bit of fun. She didn't need pick-up lines to get a girl but it was fun to say, the least.

Nagisa just smiled, oblivious to the watching eyes.

Nagisa: Tell me again! I really like that one!

Shizuma grinned: Baby did you fart, 'cause you blow me away!

Nagisa giggled: Aw! That's so sweet!

They hugged and everybody just looked at them with a weird expression.

Chikaru smiled: Well, at least it shows that they love each other very much.

Shion: Pfft! What the heck was that? Worst pick-up line. EVER!

Chikaru laughs at her: Looks like someone is jealous!

Shion, fuming: No I'm not!

Kizuna: Oh yes you are! If Chikaru-sama says so, then it's true!

Remon: Yeah! Whatever Chikaru-sama says, she's always right!

Kagome waves Pashibaru's paw and nods.

Shion: You and your damn harem...

Shion looked annoyed as Chikaru flashed her a wink and a hearty laugh.

Chikaru: Looks like I won this round!

Back to Shizuma and Nagisa, Shizuma was telling more pick-up lines. Some even stupider than the last.

Shizuma: You look like a big glass of water and I sure am thirsty!

Nagisa giggles like a little school girl... Well, she kind of is one, anyway.

Miyuki nudges Shizuma: Would you quit with those stupid pick-up lines? They're annoying and it's getting cramped in here!

Shizuma: Ah poo! Don't be such a Poopy Mcpooperpants! I was just having a little fun.

Shizuma gets an idea and smirks at Miyuki.

Shizuma: Or are you jealous? Hur hur hur... I think you want me to woo you too, ne?

She played with Miyuki's collar and smiled mischievously at her. Miyuki began to feel her face heat up a bit, but glared at Shizuma.

Miyuki: D-don't be an idiot!

'Oh man... Did I just stutter?' She thought to herself.

Shizuma: Miyuki-chaan... You know... You are like a candy bar: half sweet and half nuts.

That was it, Miyuki had it. So did everyone else as they went into a fit of laughter.

Miyuki grabbed Shizuma's face and pushed it away, while blushing furiously: That was the dumbest pick-up line YET!

Smiling triumphantly, Shizuma gave Miyuki a thumbs up before going back to playing with Nagisa. 'Playing'... Yes... We'll go with that.

Yaya slapped Tsubomi out of sheer amusment.

Yaya: Hahahaha! Oh god, that was friggin' awesome! I love that line! Hell, I'd actually use that!

Tsubomi: Yaya-senpai, don't be more of an idiot than you already are.

Yaya: Hey, hey, don't be such a party pooper, Tsubomi-chan! You're too uptight sometimes!

Tsubomi sighed as she put a hand on her head, rubbing it: Am not, you're just being immature.

Yaya grabbed Tsubomi in a headlock: No, you're just being an uptight, little punk who loves her senpai... A LOT!

Blushing like crazy, trying to get out of Yaya's hold, Tsubomi spat back.

Tsubomi: Uwha?! N-now you're m-making things up, baka!

Yaya looked at Tsubomi's flushed face and smiled widely, she loved messing with the little twerp.

Yaya: Baka? Who you calling' 'baka', shrimp?

Tsubomi: You! Besides, you ARE the one who got us stuck here in the first place!

At that point, Tamao piped up.

Tamao: Ah yes! I didn't mention that part, because _someone_ had to butt in.

She smiled innocently as Yaya exchanged a sheepish smile.

Yaya: Oh that... eheh...

Amane who seemed a bit interested where this was going added in.

Amane: Mmm... Yes, Suzumi-san, do tell.

Kizuna brightened up to the thought.

Kizuna: Oooh! Yeah! Story time!

Everyone else nodded as they waited for Tamao.

Oddly enough, the scene went black and only their voices were heard.

Tamao with a weird grin: First!

She took out an empty can out of nowhere.

Tamao: Cough up them quarters!

A few grumbling and the sound of coins clinking into the can are heard. Then a loud 'WHOMP' and an 'OW!'

The scene fazes back into view as we see Shion, hit square on her shiny forehead.

Chikaru: Ara! Shion-sama has been violated!

She giggles as she pokes Shion's 'boo boo'.

Shion groans: Ow! Damnit! Who the hell hit me?!

Tamao: I'm sorry Shion, I was aiming for someone else!

Tamao takes out a nickel from her can and glares at them all.

Tamao: _Someone_ tried to cheat me off by paying only five cents!

Snickering, Yaya looked away, trying to whistle innocently.

Hikari looked at Yaya in an 'I'm so disappointed of you' kind of way, while Tsubomi just groaned.

Tsubomi: Yaya-senpai is such an idiot...

Yaya grabbed Tsubomi: Haha! But I'm your idiot!

Tsubomi blushed: H-hey! Shut up!

Amane whispered to Hikari: By now, one would think they were a couple.

Hikari nodded: Mm! Yes, I know.

Tamao coughed, alerting they're attention. She shook her can at Yaya, waiting impatiently.

Yaya blinked and stared for a bit before Tsubomi hit her on the side, reminding her that she owed twenty more cents.

It finally dawned on her.

Yaya: Oh that! Heh... Mind helping me a bit?

Tsubomi grumbles something under her breath before dropping twenty cents into the can.

Tsubomi: There... You owe me, now!

Yaya hugged Tsubomi playfully, ruffling her hair.

Yaya: Mmm! Don't worry! Heh...

Nagisa in Shizuma's arms: That's cute! Hope you too get along better.

Shizuma hugged Nagisa tighter: I could see it now... How wonderful. Maybe once you guys get together, we can all have a—

Miyuki covers Shizuma's mouth: Not NOW Shizuma…

Hikari clasps her hands together: Yes! I agree.

Amane nods, and everyone else, except the said pair cheer.

Kaname, who needed some more lines: What? (Looks at Hikari and Amane) You guys agree to all have a –CENSOR- when those two hook up?

Hikari goes red while Amane frowns, slightly blushing.

Amane: NO! We agree that they'd make quite the pair.

Kaname: Yeah suuure. Anyway...

She looked around the tiny place and a sudden question came to mind. Nagisa and Shizuma in each others arms, doing only god-knows-what, with Miyuki lecturing Shizuma at the same time about putting the toilet seat down everytime she goes to the bathroom, Tamao was trying to get everyone's attention, Hikari and Amane trying to get comfortable sitting together, Shion grumbling something while Chikaru poked at her, Kizuna playing a game of Jan Ken Po with Kagome and Remon and of course, Pashibaru there as well, and Yaya and Tsubomi arguing over you who gets to hold the remote once they get back to the dorms and Chiyo was sleeping the whole time. Momomi played with her collar, tugging at how it wasn't 'popped' or whatever. Looking at all these damn people, stuck in this small box, made a certain question bother her. She had answers and they needed QUESTIONS! Wait... That didn't come out right; she had questions and needed answers! There, much better.

Kaname: You know, this has been bothering me for a straight one minute and twenty-seven seconds.

Momomi: What is it, love?

Kaname: How the hell do we all fit in this damn thing? I mean, have you read the '10 persons' sign in the corner? There's freaking' six extra people! I'm surprised this thing hasn't broken or crashed down yet.

Shion looked grouchy: Don't jinx it!

Kaname grins: Oh gosh, you're mean.

Chikaru: Well, to answer your question, we don't really know. This is a fanfic, of course we're not supposed to know, but fanfics can do whatever they want.

Everyone just stared, wondering what the heck a fanfic was. Chikaru just laughed and told them to look it up once they get out of there. Suddenly Tamao spoke up, a bit irritated.

Tamao: If we're all done with the sudden bothersome interruptions, can we get started with my flashback?

Yaya: Oh yeah! Haha, we're going to see why it's my fault, which I don't really know why exactly.

Tsubomi: Well, why don't you be quiet and let her start?!

Yaya: Okay okay, jeez, you're no fun. I'm going to get back at you when she's done, Miss-acts-like-it's-the-time-of-the-month-all-day-when-clearly-it-isn't.

Yaya smirked as Tsubomi went red.

Tamao: Alright, let me begin now, please?!

Everyone nodded and Tamao calmed down. Just as she began her flashback, Chiyo woke up.

Chiyo: Mmm.. (Rubs her eyes) Hey... um... Can I go to the bathroom?

A silence fills the elevator as no one answers her.

Remembering that they were stuck in the elevator, Chiyo panics.

Chiyo: Oh no!

Tamao sighs as she puts a hand to her forehead: This isn't good.

To be continued……

Ok I know this probably isn't all that great! Anyway, I don't know if I'll continue this. I'll continue it if it gets enough reviews or if I'm not lazy!

I'm guessing the format is crap but I have read stories with this kind of format. And they did get a good amount of reviews, but I'm guessing that it was because of the good story or whatever. So if you guys don't like this format, just tell me and I'll write in the proper format, Okays?


	2. Bore me

Seriously you guys! If script format is getting annoying to you, just tell me and I'll change it! I won't change it till I get enough votes. Lol

Disclaimer: IDoNotOwnStrawberryPanicButIfIDid,YayaAndTsubomiWouldGetMoreScreenTimeAndChikaruWouldWinTheNextEtoileCompetitionAlone,HandsDown!

Onto chapter 2!! xD

Chapter 2: Bore me

* * *

To continue off from where we last left our SP crew, Tamao was about to start her flashback when a sudden urgent situation needed tending.

Chiyo: (squirming in the corner) Eeeeeehg!! I don't know what to do!

Nagisa: Um... Um... Well... ah… What is there that we can do?!

Shizuma: (sighs) She's just going to have to hold it.

Chiyo: (gasps) No! I m-mean… I don't know if I can do it!

Tsubomi: Well it's your fault for not going to the bathroom earlier! Why'd you have to drink all that juice anyway?

Chiyo: I-I didn't know we'd get stuck in here!

She whimpered when Tsubomi glared at her.

Kaname: This is just great! (Frowns) Not only are we stuck in this damn thing but, maid-girl has to use the stinking bathroom! Man! Can this day get any worse?

Momomi: Well you could be straight and in bed with a man right now.

She looks at her seriously.

Kaname: Uh… Talk about kill joy…?

Yaya: (ponders) Straight? What do you mean…? Oh! I get it! You mean if she wasn't into you-know-what, she would probably be with a man and enjoy his you-know-what, right? Ah, yes... The joys of being _bent_.

She grinned, stifling her laughter as Kaname raised a fist at her.

Kaname: You know, I might get you one day, Nanto! Just you see! I'm going to give you a piece of my mind! (Clenches her fist)

Amane: If you give her a piece of your mind, she might become stupider… Or more of a sexual predator.

Hikari: Amane-sempai… (sweatdrops) I don't think that'll be good.

Yaya: Hah! Like she'll ever get me! (Sticks her tongue out) I'm too cool to be messed with.

Kaname: Why I outta—

Momomi cuts her off abruptly.

Momomi: (hugs Kaname) Calm down, Kana-Poo! (Smiles) Just relax and I'll make you feel better... (Smirks)

Shion: Kana-Poo? What the hell?

Chikaru: I think it's cute! Ne, Shi-Chan?

Shion: H-hey! That's not cute at all! (Blushes slightly) And don't call me that!

Yaya: Oh no! My virgin eyes! I'm too cool for that!

She laughs momentarily before realizing something.

Yaya: Oh wait! (Blinks) That didn't come out right. I'm too cool for that!

Tsubomi: You moron! Why the heck do you keep saying 'I'm too cool for that'? It's annoying!

Yaya: Eheheh... (sweatdrops) Because I'm too cool for that. (Grins)

Tsubomi: (slaps her upside the head) Shaddup!

Yaya: I'm too cool to shaddup!

Tsubomi: Aaarrgh!! (Flails her arms)

Hikari: Yaya-chan... Is a…?

Amane: No, Hikari-chan, she isn't. She just made a mistake.

Hikari: Oh! I just thought it was kind of odd. Why would she be a virgin if she seems…? Skilled in such a… thing?

Miyuki: Ah... Can we just forget this all?

Shion: I don't think the actual virgins want to hear this kind of stuff. (Frowns) Dumbasses.

Chikaru: You seriously need to get laid— Err... I mean you need to go out more! (Smiles innocently)

Shion: What? What did you say? I don't think I heard you right.

Chikaru: Haha, Oh nothing, deary! (Laughs)

Shion: Ah, damnit all. (Grumbles)

Chiyo: Helloo! Have you all forgotten?! I need to use the bathroom! Seriously I have to go!

Tamao: Well… What can we say, there's not much for us to do.

Chiyo: Anything! Tamao-sempai, your can! A corner! A plastic bag! (Looks at everyone) Your hands!?

Backing away in a corner, everyone stares at Chiyo, a bit disturbed.

Shizuma: (clutching Nagisa tightly) Oh god no…

Yaya: (hides her hands behind her back) No way! I'm too cool for that!

Tsubomi: Seriously, Yaya-sempai! You say that one more time and I'm going to have to smack you!

Yaya: I'm too cool— (Smack) oof!

A loud 'Smack is heard as Yaya's face has a red hand mark on it.

Yaya: Augh… That hurt…

Tamao: Well, you had it coming. (Holding onto her can of coins, tightly)

Tsubomi: I wasn't lying!

Yaya: Bleh! I'm too cool—

She abruptly stops as Tsubomi gives her a death glare.

Yaya: Uhm… (sweatdrops) Hi?

Tsubomi: (sighs in aggravation)

Chiyo: Eeeeek! Bathroom! PLEASE!!

Miyuki: I'm sorry, Chiyo-chan, but you're going to have to hold it till we get out of here.

Shizuma: There's no way in the heck are we all going be stuck in here, and let you_ release_ such foul liquid while we all suffer from getting… wet.

Kaname: Besides, it'll stink the place up.

Nagisa: Please, no! I don't want to die young!! (Cries)

Shion: You know… It's quite odd, but… Why haven't we tried getting help?

She pointed to the elevator walls. They were giant windows, basically.

Miyuki: We could've got attention from the people passing by.

Shizuma: If they even look!

She banged on the window, oblivious to the people walking by, down below.

Shizuma: See? They don't even see or hear us at all.

Nagisa: Ah… (Waves her hand in front of her face) It's getting kind of hot in here…

Shizuma: Oooooh! Are you hinting at something there? (Grins)

Nagisa: Huh? Uh… I think so.

Shizuma: What is it?

Nagisa: It's hot and I want Ice cream! (Smiles)

Shizuma: Oh I see… (Mumbles) Darn.

_Thirty-minutes later._

Miyuki: (sighs as she shakes her head in dismay) Why do we have idiotic friends?

Shion: (scoffs) You tell me!

Chikaru: Hey! I think it's quite amusing! At least it's fun to watch!

Shion: You are sick!

Chikaru: No, just in need of entertainment of course! Besides, I know you're laughing in that big-competetive-Miator-beating-head of yours.

Shion: Hey, don't push your luck.

Chikaru: Aw, you're just being cute, is all.

Shion: (looks away) Ok, Ok, enough.

Tamao: You know… This is kind of… disturbing.

Chiyo: Mmmngh… (Hasn't been paying attention because lack of bathroom usage) What's happening?

Tamao: (points to the three couples) That... Is what's happening.

Apparently, Because it was getting hot in that little compartment, the three stooges—I mean, horny—Oh god, sorry, the three daring dominant rapists—Ah geez, my mistake! Anyway… Shizuma, Yaya and Kaname were stripped of some of their clothing. Shizuma had her tie around her forehead and shirt unbuttoned. Yaya was down to her bra and skirt and Kaname was close to being-- We don't need to go into detail! They were trying to get their counterparts to undress as well. Actually, Kaname had already succeeded, for Momomi had already started stripping once Kaname suggested the idea to her. There was no stopping her.

At the moment, Kaname and Momomi were in their own corner doing only-what-one-would-consider-indecent while Shizuma was unsuccessfully trying to take Nagisa's skirt off. Yaya, on the other hand, was trying to yank Tsubomi's sweater off; unfortunately, she wasn't having any success either.

Shizuma: (gripping Nagisa's skirt, pulling it) Come on Nagisa-chan, you know it's hot in here! Why don't you air out your legs?

Nagisa: (sweatdrops) Eheh… Um… I think I'm fine with it on. It'll be ok! Really!

Shizuma: No, no! That's not right! You need the oxygen! It'll help you breath!

Miyuki: From her legs? (Frowns)

Shizuma: Of course! Why not?

Tamao: That's absurd! Yet… So… Right!

Miyuki: Tamao?

Tamao: Hehehe… Nothing, nothing!

Shizuma: Nagisa-chan! Your… Skirt! It's… Pissing me… Off!

Nagisa: Don't pull it too hard! It'll rip!

At that very moment, her skirt ripped in half, revealing her strawberry patterned-panties.

Nagisa: Eh?! No! My skirt!

Shizuma: Ooooh, the loli type, I see! (Grins)

Tamao: Wow, strawberries…

Nagisa: Nooooooo! I've been exposed!

Miyuki: Oh dear… (sweatdrops)

Nagisa: Now what am I gonna wear?

Yaya: (who's still trying to get Tsubomi's sweater off, looks over to Nagisa) Nothing! (Looks back at Tsubomi) Hey brat! Take your damn sweater off! Just looking at you wearing it makes this room hot! How the hell do you manage to still wear it in here!

Tsubomi: Stupid Yaya-sempai! Let go! I don't need to take it off! I'm fine with it on! Why don't you put your clothes back on!

Yaya: 'Cause it's friggin' hot, duh! (smirks) Besides, you know you like it! Now take it off! (Yanks the sweater like crazy) Come on! Get off already!

After a few hard tugs, she finally gets Tsubomi's sweater over her head.

Yaya: Aha! I did it! Yes! I _am_ the best! (Waves Tsubomi's sweater around) Hahahahaha!

Sweater less, Tsubomi leaps at Yaya.

Tsubomi: Hey! Give that back, baka!

Yaya: (holds her down with one arm, while the other holds up the sweater high above them) Nope! Ya gotta get it from me first, squirt!

Tsubomi: (groans) That's it! I've had enough of your idiotic antics!

Through the window behind them, a bird peeks at the group inside.

Shion: HEY! (She moves forward, accidently bumping into Tsubomi as she tries to get to the window) A bird!

Tsubomi: Waitami-- (falls onto Yaya) Whaaa!!

The bird flies away, leaving a little _gift_ on the window/wall whatever-thingy.

Shion: Agh! Gross! (Backs away)

Chikaru: Ara! Look what you did! (Smiles as she points to Yaya and Tsubomi)

Shion: Huh? What? I didn't… (Looks at them) Oh… My bad.

Both Yaya and Tsubomi are in a weird position, with Tsubomi on top, kissing her. Both of them have a wide-eyed expression. Although, Yaya's expression quickly changes to a mischievous one.

Tsubomi: (pulls away, quickly) A-ah! W-what the hell?!

She moves away slowly, her face turning red.

Yaya: (blinks then grins) Oooh! Tsubomi-chan, how bold of you, if you wanted to kiss me, you didn't have to make Shion do it for you. I would've said yes, you know!

Tsubomi: (blushes) N-no! I d-didn't do it on p-purpose!

Yaya: Haha, you're blushing! (Throws Tsubomi's sweater at her)

Tsubomi: Stupid Yaya-sempai… (Looks away, turning redder)

Hikari: Oh! Oh! See!? They do like each other! It's obvious! Aw! I'm so happy for them!

Amane: Yes, quite glad.

Tamao: (sighs) You guys… We still didn't get to do my flashback, ya know?!

All: What?

Tamao: My damn flashback! Damnit It all! You guys never know how to pay attention without changing the friggin' subject! Geez! It's like talking to a bunch of six year olds!

Yaya: (messing with Tsubomi) Haha, I wanna be four!

Tsubomi: (trying to choke Yaya) You're gonna be a dead four year old if you don't stop!

Yaya: Oooh, owch! (Sarcastic) That hurt! That hurt real deep, Tsubomi-chan.

Tsubomi: (groans)

Nagisa: Wait! I have a question!

Shizuma: What is it, love?

Nagisa: I was watching a weird American cartoon the other day, consisting of a talking sponge, and I was wondering, what the heck is 'wumbo'?

Miyuki: You're not serious, are you?

Nagisa: No! I'm 104 pounds of serious!

Kaname: Looks like Miss-goody-two-shoes-dumb-as-rocks isn't too bright, eh?

Shion: I don't think that's a word.

Chikaru: It's supposed to mean… 'Big', I believe. It's not really a word, but, does it really matter?

Nagisa: Oh I see now! Haha, _wumbo_… (Laughs) It makes me giggle! _Wumbo_! Hahahahaha!

Shizuma: That funny, huh? _Wumbo_!

Nagisa: Hahahahahahahaha!! (Cracks up)

Kaname: Overreacting much?

Shion: Agreed. (Nods)

Tamao: The things we do with idiots… (Shakes her head) Guess my flashback is gonna have to wait.

* * *

To be continued.

Yup! I got bored again. Lol This is all for now!

By the way, yes, I was watching Spongebob and... Yeah.. You get the picture. Lol WUMBO!


End file.
